random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Arc Forum Fight! (Series)
See also: SAFF: List of Chapters '' '''Story Arc Forum Fight! '(or Story Arc Discussions Fight), simply known as SAFF '''is a spinoff of Random Forum Fight. This is similar to RFF, but unlike the orginal, this game allows the use of Reality Roleplaying. The game was first made by ''Scientedfic ''on August 13, 2016 on the Geometry Dash Wiki. The game was created after the events of Round 21 and a rant by CookieCookieNomNom. Rounds are generally known as Chapters. As such, there are currently 15 chapters. This game has concluded with its last chapter, although to put it more bluntly, it was cancelled. Gameplay The game is very similar to Random Forum Fight - You are free to use any weapon and ability and summon anything. The only difference is that you can roleplay and that there must be a plot for the story to continue. Regardless, there is still no Game Master. Basic Rules '''Updated as of Chapter 15 *Rules are essentially the same as the Random Forum Fights, but there must be a plot. *OP weapons are allowed, just so long as they don't make infinite damage. **''No one'' can insta-kill entities in SAFF anymore, nor have another character do it for them. If you want to "kill" an entity, the process has to be long and to where an epic fight happens. **On the same topic, you cannot simply teleport an entire group to somewhere, even if that means they can teleport back. Unless it really calls for it, and the whole group approves of it. *Dialogue is acceptable. Saying dialogue from other people is also acceptable. **Slandering other people is UNACCEPTABLE. Making forced plot twists from other people is UNACCEPTABLE. **Making plot twists from yourself is acceptable. *Forcing people to be the enemy is UNACCEPTABLE. *Please try to shift the direction in the way others want to do it, NOT in the way YOU want it to go. At least, not all the time. *If over 75% of the SAFF players agree that a player is making the game unfair, they can kick the player from SAFF until further notice. **If said person desires for someone else to pick up the player's mantle, any player may do so, so long as the actions are not humilitating and/or do not break the rules above. The Team (Player List) Updated as of Chapter 15 (Bold and Italics means that they are not playing as of the most recent) # Alpha654 # Scientedfic # Oiniteoderfla12 # 404 found # SnufflesTheDog/SyntaxTsundere # Type: Sparky # xXPhoenix888 # Eternulli # TimewornKaiju # Brown Eevee # EndermanR169 # Sweg Dragon** # Airtoum** (?) **Technically not playing but persona appears in the RP Inactive # Sonar553 # S0mePVZFan # CookieCookieNomNom # Aggron... Just Aggron # Ajani walker # TheWinner437 # Parkour2906 # XSlayer300 Kicked out # Psychomaniac14 (No longer a player) # Brown Eevee Current Story Main Article: Story Arc Forum Fight Storyline The plot is done. The heroes have succeeded.......for now. A Brief History The Beginning of Everything (Chapter 1) When the Story Arc Forum Fight was first created, the players did not explore many alternative universes, and was rather limited to fighting swarms of enemies. The Boss Rush (Chapter 2-3) In this era, Alpha654, Scientedfic, and MASTERFARKOS create a series of bosses. They eventually became allies. The Great Expansion (Chapter 3-4) Alpha654 began suggesting actions for the Story Arc Forum Fights, and people reacted accordingly. Also, entities from other games, shows, and more began playing a role in the forum, not always as enemies. Geometry Dash: 2.1's Crossover (Chapter 4) Some people began bringing in characters from Geometry Dash upon the release of 2.1. A Hard Betrayal (Late Chapter 5) Alpha654, one of the original heroes, backstabs the other players and becomes a primary antagonist of Story Arc Forum Fight. The Best Fight Ever (Chapter 6) Alpha sends a series of monsters after the players. Scientedfic and his gang (Sci, Mister, King Dice, and Carl) fight the Fearsome 5, involving Venom, Darkseid, Hela, Grandmaster, and Nekron, while the other players fend off Alpha's glorious army. Also Eevee betrays the group and A-999 dukes it out with G-1000. Hot Dog! Awakening of the Cataclysm (Chapter 7-8) The group tries to fight Alpha, which only results in Oinite destroying an entire Universe, with Alpha escaping, and the heroes nearly caught by death by the tail. Meanwhile, TimewornKaiju, the Red Dragon, has joined the battle, whose plan is to activate the Cataclysm Machine to destroy the Multiverse. The Second Boss Rush and The Injustice (Chapter 9) A large group of villains, known as the Legion of the Red Dragon, has been founded by TimewornKaiju to retrieve the keys of the Cataclysm Machine. However, two other villains not part of the Legion are trying to get the keys themselves as well, resulting in a four-group war - the Heroes, the Legion, Necrozma, and Fantasy. In another universe, where Superman becomes a dictator and rules the entire planet, heroes from Prime Earth and Earth-666 bands together to stop Superman from becoming a Multiversal threat. Some new heroes also come in. To The Cataclysm - Hansha and Chaloid (Chapter 10) With the large income of new heroes and villains, finally, the heroes set off to the Cataclysm Machine. They must, however, stop by the planets that slow them down. However, the threat of a being is becoming large to them. To The Cataclysm - Viridis and Radia (Chapter 11) After defeating G-BINARY and Chaotis, the heroes set off to the next two planets to liberate: Viridis, the plant planet, and Radia, the scorching gas giant. The threat of AMAZO continues to break them down. To The Cataclysm - Manawa and Hex (Chapter 12) After defeating Atlas in the Sky Jungle, the heroes set off to the next two planets: Manawa and Hex. So far, the heroes have defeated the Siege Time Eater and Manashwa in an ancient portal hall. After crash landing on Hex and exploring the planet, the Rubic Anti Creators Efia, 303 and Voixer all come, but are eventually defeated and they retreated. After the destruction of 3 towers, Mirror appears and starts to spawn evil clones of the heroes, which are eventually defeated along with Mirror. To the Cataclysm - Carcerem/Furnace (Chapter 13) The heroes reach the final planet Furnace. On the way, 404 is killed, but is revived into a edgelord (lmao). The rest of the team splits up, either going to the maze to solve puzzles that give the team on the other side access to the Creator Cells. The other part of the team fights off some powerful TF2 freaks before freeing the creators. They are then teleported to the arena, where they face off the Warden. After a long hard battle, they win, and move on to the last section of their journey. To the Cataclysm - Cataclysm Machine (Chapter 14) The heroes are forcibly split up, and fight minibosses inside the Machine to acquire the keys needed. After a long, hard round of fighting, they finally put the keys into the lock, and fight a wave of minibosses to get access to the Core, which they eventually do. To the Cataclysm - The Core (Chapter 15) The heroes have entered the Machine and are now fighting off the Avatar of Destruction after multiple Siege bosses. Much to everyone's dismay, they are defeated, but a light of hope flashes before everyone, and they finally defeat the AoD. They succeed and a happy ending seems to follow......for now. THE END. Category:Series Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Category:RFF Spin-Offs